Timed Life :: Solitude in Speaking
by Resmiranda
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha drabbles.
1. It Girl, Rag Doll

**A/N:** Some drabbles for the inuyasha_fanfic community at Livejournal, some drabbles that have been sitting in my LJ.   
  


**::01::**   
_It Girl, Rag Doll_  
  
-------------

  
  
_She'd be a pretty murderess for a pretty corpse. She would run her hands through his hair and down his back - _soft caress, gentle kiss, love like lies_ - before he'd crumple at her feet and she'd be limned in blood and gloom, a pretty, shining puzzle piece squeezed in her pretty, crimson fist._  
  
Heart clenching in the dark, Sango tires of these secret shameful thoughts, but he slumbers still and she tires even more of waiting for him to awaken.  
  
Even should he live, there are some places you can't come back from.   
  
Sango knows she's in one of them.  
  


-------------


	2. Holy Fool in 4 4 Time

**::02::**  
_Holy Fool in 4/4 Time_  
  
-------------

  
  
What is he? Sango knows. He is a wink for the ladies with death lapping at his hand, sucking on his fingers, nibbling his toes.  
  
He is a pounding heart, a giddy, furious blush, and promises that mean little but hands that say a lot. Sometimes they mean even less.  
  
He is wise and old, ancient and bent beneath only a handful of years. He is clear eyes and an eternity of dying, but not.  
  
He is a bright, carefree smile when all around is perilous. He is pearly white dew drop teeth - lovely, dangerous distractions, all in a row.  
  


-------------


	3. A Strange Mistake to Make

**::03::**  
_A Strange Mistake to Make_  
  
-------------

  
  
When she was younger, newborn, brand new, smelling like mother's milk and daddy's decay, she never thought he knew. She thought his silent watching eyes never found her when she went looking for her life. But her creator always knew.  
  
The demon prince is looking at her. He never looks away unless he means it. Naraku never means anything.  
  
Down the back of her neck, she can feel him breathing.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but someone's listening," she tells Sesshoumaru.  
  
He says nothing as she soars away. He never does unless he means it.  
  
Kagura covets that.  
  


-------------


	4. Version 2 point 0

**::04::**  
_Version 2.0_  
  
-------------

  
  
Every day she redeems the memory of Kikyou a little more, even as Kikyou, dead and buried and resurrected, struggles on the edge of existence.  
  
Inuyasha thinks about Kagome, and she is cute and sweet and kind and oh, so loyal, so effervescent and golden and bright. Touching her is like being in sunlight after an endless lifetime in the chill of the ground.  
  
He loves them both in different ways. Kikyou is replete with memory, solemn, full of sadness and quiet remembered joys, nostalgic fingertips upon his lips.  
  
Kagome is laughing, light and lovely. Something new but familiar.  
  
Better.  
  


-------------


	5. Things Behind and Under

**::05::**  
_Things Behind and Under_  
  
-------------

  
  
Caught forever where she died, Kikyou wanders. She can't feel anything, her veins are dust and her body clay, but her head can remember. She's been here before, twisted and tangled in tiny knots, trying not to tell anyone, but no one would listen anyway even if she did.  
  
He understood, or so she thought, but now he has the Next Big Thing, his desires selfish, colored red. He moves on; she doesn't.  
  
Love - _so easily forgotten_ - weighs her down, anchors her to the earth, and every time she looks at him it whispers again, soft and cruel -  
  
- remember when?  
  


-------------


	6. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Title:** Butterflies and Hurricanes  
**Pairings:** None, really. Characters are Sess and Rin, and Kagura (sort of).  
**Words:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Uh. Makes sense if you've read Chapter 374. Spoilery!  
  


  
  
From the shadows of the trees, he watches her as she sits, very quietly, in the sun-ripe summer grass, and stretches little hands to beating wings of powdered fire. She lets them settle on her, like flaming snowdrifts, her joyfully astonished giggle rising to the sky.  
  
He wonders if he should tell her about the lonely wind, or if she need not know the ending.  
  
The breeze lifts her hair, and she explodes in brilliant wings. The air flutters; in the distance, he can hear the low birth rumble of a fledgling typhoon.  
  
The storms will be wild this year.  
  



	7. Falter

**Title:** Falter  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Words:** 200  
**Summary:** The dead can wait.  
**Pairing:** Midoriko/Inu-papa  
**Notes:** Written for the alt-pairing challenge at iyfic contest on LJ.

They met in battle, bloody and ragged, and when they fucked it was remarkably similar. Young and impatient - always a breath away from dying - she tripped into his arms and out again, a strange mistake to make. She wonders if he knew she loved him.

Now their hanyou child - and he looks so like his father - wanders, searching for his vengeance, seeking a way to free her, though he does not know it. He will always think the lovely hime was his mother, and none will ever tell him differently; they guarded their secret well. She is content with that.

The cruelty is this: he is dead is gone is dead, and she is trapped forever, never to escape, in a web of youkai limbs that are not his. She wishes otherwise, yet still the battle rages, and she dreams of a life not lived, of golden eyes and silver hair. She dreams of when she was young, and she spent her life without tomorrows. She remembers he was her reward. 

She dreams of time.

Now she has all the time in the world. If ever her soul is returned to her, she knows the wish that she will make.


	8. The Temptation of Saint Kagome

**Title:** The Temptation of Saint Kagome  
**Author:** Resmiranda  
**Genre:** Fluffy. Humor. Ish.  
**Word count:** 250  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Sess/Kag. Ish.  
**A/N:** No warnings. And pay the title no mind; I am being goofy and probably pretentious. Written for the ebony-silks LJ challenge community.  
**Summary:** Sometimes art reveals more than the artist intends.  
**Universe:** Canon 

..o..

Kagome was going to smack everyone, even Sesshoumaru, when they returned. Normally she liked babysitting. She was _good _at it.

But _today_...

Well. She was getting her tubes tied, and that was that.

"That's _me?"_ Rin asked, staring at an indistinct crayon stick figure on the page. Shippou snickered; Kagome glared at him.

"Er, yeah!" she chirped, face hot with embarrassment. "Um. Here's Jaken-sama -" she indicated a green and brown blob, ignoring the imp's indignant squawk beside her, " - and here's Shippou-chan!"

"I look like a hedgehog," Shippou said. Then, to clarify: "A hedgehog that fell off a cliff." Kagome shook an uncharacteristic fist at him over Rin's head.

"Where are you, Kagome-sama?" Rin pouted.

"Well, I'm not in this picture."

"...Why not?"

With a sigh, Kagome groped for an answer, but to her horror Rin's lower lip suddenly wobbled. Pointing to a small, unwavering line standing beneath a deformed tree in the distance, she demanded, "Is _that_ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I'm _sorry!"_ Kagome was mortified. "I told you I couldn't draw!"

Rin wasn't listening, though. After a moment she said, very quietly:

"...But he's _lonely."_

Taken aback, Kagome looked at the figure silhouetted against the sky. Inside her heart something twisted, strange and dark.

"You're right," she frowned. "He is."

Leaning over, she carefully pressed crayon to paper, and drew another line beside him.

When she looked up again, Rin was grinning triumphantly, and Kagome's stomach executed an odd, giddy flip.

"See, Kagome-sama?" Rin crowed. "I knew you were in there somewhere!"


End file.
